A Printed Circuit Board (PCB) is a mechanical assembly consisting of layers of fiberglass sheet laminated with etched copper patterns. It is used to mount electronic parts, and the etched patterns provide interconnections between components. PCBs are also known as a Printed Wiring Boards (PWBs).
If an interconnection between two points is not printed onto the PCB, an interconnections between those points may also be achieved with a zero ohm resistor, also referred to as a jumper or crossover. Conventionally, zero ohm resistors have the same two-terminal form as non zero ohm resistors, and are mounted on the circuit board in the same manner.